This Is It
by CaliginousDecency
Summary: Read if you want,but note it's under construction.Also note no more PP or HP references will be used(it IS silly thinking about it now, haha)& i forgot ivan's sister's name in case you wondered what was going on there!Rated PG. Chapter 1 up only.


bThis Is ItiThis is my very first fic, and I'm really unsure of exactly what I am doing, so please bare with me! This was conjured up totally randomly during school one day, but I decided to expand on it and fit it into a story. It wasn't easy as it was originally about me and my girlfriend, but I thought that first of all I'd like to fit it into Golden Sun somehow and nobody really wants to know about my life! Just in case you are a stalker and you are interested, Jenna is my girlfriend and I am Isaac, and the relationship part of the story follows closely to my relationship with my girlfriend(although obviously with some differences!). Chapter one comes first, this may take me a long time as it means a lot to me so excuse any delays. Anyway read, enjoy and review please, I look forward to all and any criticism. And we all know I don't own the characters or lands or attributes of Golden Sun at all.i  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Along the track he raced, from the end-searching for a beginning. It twisted, turned, sprouted tributaries, feinted into almost manufactured corners. His eyes suddenly darted back to the large globular droplet which had taken his attention; so mesmorizing; so captivating. On his original journey up the path this droplet had taken he was resting. His eyes were now, once again, lost in the placid void that was created from the light refracting around the molecules of water, causing a swirl effect of enlightening colours, like a galaxy inside this tiny, insignificant object. He was almost comforted. That is until the drop fell off of her chin and fell into oblivion, causing his focus to wane until he realised once more where he was. He immediately felt like diving after the tear.  
  
Once more he traced its path-quicker this time-ignoring all that got in his way. His eyes crawled from the diving board of her chin, gradually up around her soft, trembling pink lips; climbed towards her nose and then darted around and onto it before scaling the final stretch towards her beautiful deep brown eyes. They seemed so magnificent, the iris and pupils magnified by the next onslaught of tears and the whites paled into the background so that they looked even bigger than they already were. But they also looked broken. So fragile, they could shatter into pieces at the very breath oncoming some slight bad news. He had hurt her. And this tore him apart more than anything he could imagine. Another couple of tears rolled from each eye, escaping the gland they came from and rolling to freedom. He envied them. They mocked him. They fell to their doom while he had to witness the horrific depression unfold. What he would give to fall with them...  
  
"I...s-rr-y..."he gurgled out. Clearing his throat he looked away from her, "Jenna, I'm really sorry, it's just..."  
  
"It's just what?! Come on Isaac, what on earth possessed you to do this?! From everything you've said and you've worried about, this is the end result and it is a total contradiction to your fears! You said you loved me! Bullshit."  
  
All he thought of were his memories throughout his relationship with Jenna. He thought of her smile at REAL things, he thought of when she had helped him out atop the Jupiter lighthouse and many other moments like this flashed through his mind like a bullet, spreading more and more reactions to his fingertips, but he knew he was in the wrong. He suddenly traversed into the plane where his jealousy and suspicion got the better of him. Usually he would react negatively in order to make Jenna feel bad, but this time was different...  
  
"Look, what I did was wrong..."Isaac began before a fit of hysterics burst from Jenna's drenched face and interrupted him, "...was wrong. I only did it because...well...I was really worried that you were playing with me, and it infuriated me. I shouldn't have though, I'm so stupid, look what I've caused. How can I help, what do you want me to do now?"  
  
"There's nothing you can do. What were you thinking? Seriously, why?"  
  
Isaac thought for almost a minute before he answered. His thoughts were once more betraying him, he hated the way he sometimes wanted to hurt Jenna. Inside he was thinking "thanks a lot Jenna, you're doing wonders, I know you're just TRYING to upset me. you're simply making me feel guilty"(to which he just answered himself-"how ironic!")"and you want me to cut myself wide open for you, you want to pay to see me open it all up, you're giving me a coin to watch me bleed...".But he couldn't answer like that. He had snapped far too many times, he didn't even know why because every time he done it he felt so...sad, so trodden and pointless. He felt like an old abandoned church with broken pews and empty aisles, and it was all his own doing!  
  
"I love you."was all he could squeeze out.  
  
"So you say...and you're hurting me because I love you and I don't know what to do!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
(FLASHBACK IN ISAAC'S MIND)  
  
The rain lashed down onto both Piers and Isaac...  
  
Piers was badly injured and had no way of fighting back, not after what had just occurred. He was finding it difficult anyway...  
A clap of thunder...  
The lightning previous to it lit up both their faces. Piers-blood soaked-still had no idea what was going on and was practically pleading for mercy. Isaac stared straight through him without a hint of oppression or regret, he knew what he was doing and he meant it. He WANTED it.  
  
The last casting of "Odyssey" had worn Piers out, and he was out of everything. He had no PP, barely any HP, no items of any use whatsoever(Isaac's psynergy had become so strong it destroyed all of Piers' weapons and armour)and he could say nothing to Isaac let alone confront him or even run from him. Isaac walked up to Piers slowly and without a second glance, sliced a gaping slash through the water adept's neck. He was gone. Whatever had been going through Piers' mind was also gone. Nothing. He may have been thinking that Isaac had changed so much, that he was a cold, heartless fiend. But the fact that they were alone on the rubble of mount Aleph was the only reason Isaac could finish the job. He may have seemed keen on it and he may have seemed to continue through it all effortlessly but this was not the case. Deep down he was fighting more with himself than with Piers. When he had walked towards Piers, he had his eyes closed-he HAD to do it, he HAD to be sure, otherwise it was all going to happen again and again. Isaac could have sworn that he could see writing on Piers' face, and within the great noise of the storm he could hear Jenna whimpering and begging him not to. He then saw on Piers' face written the words "I love you." And he done what he had set out to do. A second later he thought over it and told himself it was all illusions from the heat of the battle and the supposed writing was just the rain and blood mixed up, while the noises he heard could have been anything! They were up a mountain during a very heavy storm for heaven's sake! He tried his best to block the whole episode out of his mind...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
"You killed him Isaac. We had all just started to get over what happened, the last thing we needed was this."  
  
I'm not going to blame her, I'm not, I won't say it's her fault..."Well I was jealous! I thought there was something going on between you two! I mean you had gotten closer and closer since you helped him get his ship back, and I felt....as if you were falling for him and forgetting all about everyone else. Especially me."  
  
"Ohhhh, so this is all MY fault then is it? Tut..."  
  
"Here we go..."  
  
"Listen Isaac, I'm going to speak to everyone, I think something has to be done. You...changed. And everyone is worried about you, when they all find out what you have done...I don't know what will happen. I'm going to invite Sheba, Ivan and his sister, Mia, Feizhi, and maybe some of the others up tomorrow. I was planning on anyway, but now there's a reason. Goodnight Isaac."  
  
With that Jenna left for her house. Isaac was stunned, he didn't imagine anything like this happening to him. He HAD changed. 


End file.
